Road Trip:Unloaded
by titansoul123
Summary: The Teen Titans are now between the ages of 17-21. They are invited to Kid and Jinx' s wedding, which is all the way in Germany. Plus, they have to travel by T-Car, airplane, then the train since the T-Plane is out of order. But, it's not as easy as it seems. Spelsylum, Flight attendants, Scarlet, Stalkers, Fans, Luggage, Do I need to go on? It's Chaos. Bbrae, Robstar, Flinx.
1. Chapter 1

**The Summary: The Titans are the ages 17-21, and they are going to Kid Flash and Jinx's wedding, which is all the way in Germany. So, guess what? That means they will have to take a very, long road trip. First, the car, then the planes, then the trains, and of course, lots of hotels. Will they be able to survive with one another, having to share rooms and all without going crazy, and successfully making it to Flinx's wedding? Bbrae, Robstar, Genre's: Humor and Romance. Get ready for The Candy People, Flashes, Mean Flight Attendants, Learning German, and the amusement of Road Trips and Hotel Rooms.**

_**I do not own Teen Titans, why do we even have to say disclaimers? Everybody knows this is a Fanfiction website, of course, we're going to be using characters from your shows and all. Duh.**_

_**This story was written by Titansoul123, so may I give to you, my loyal readers: Road Trip: Unloaded.**_

_**Chapter 1: The Plan**_

Starfire put her purple, fuzzy VB in the trunk of the T-Car. VB stands for Vacuum Backpack, that's what the others called it, since all Starfire had to do was unhook the trunk of it and it would suck everything up like it was candy, then that's it. She was packed. Really it is called a viembwap, you know, the thing she also used for that Tokyo mission.

"I still don't understand why we have to go." Beastboy asserted, unmoving from his spot on the red couch, surfing through channels.

"We have to support them in their marriage- being there would make them very happy and I'm sure it will not cause the end of the world." Robin insisted, carrying his red duffel bag, on his way to the T-Car.

"But why do they have to have it in _Germany,_ and how is this a bonding exercise?" Beastboy asked, turning off the TV and slumping even further into the red semi-circular couch, frowning at Robin, who just glared at him through his mask.

"Look, it would be very nice if you can participate in this event. Besides, when did I ask you about your opinion, huh? I didn't give you a choice. We're going to the wedding, so suck it up, pack your bags, and get in the damn car." Robin bitched, becoming frustrated. Beastboy sighed annoyingly and finally leaped off the couch, landing on his feet before looking around, and going to his room.

His room was Okay now, bearable, at least. Robin had started this whole Spring Cleaning thing a few months ago because Starfire had been watching a little too much Monsters Inside Me episodes and was worried about their health, due to the fuzzy blue stuff in the refrigerator, so here was his room, a little dirtied up but not too much, since he was forced to clean it. He hurriedly packed his green suitcase and zoomed out of the room, down into the garage, where everyone was packing their stuff into the T-Car. Raven had already claimed the right window, reading a book, six other books below her feet, when she finishes. After Beastboy stuffed his suitcase into the trunk, he hopped in the dreaded middle seat. Since this was a road trip, bags of food, entertainment, blankets and pillows for the long ride. Starfire slid in next to Beastboy, and he could tell that she was very excited for her first-ever road trip, in a car instead of the T-Plane. They were not taking the T-Plane, since Cyborg wanted to re-construct it-meaning more upgrades- and the tank wasn't full anyway. So their substitution- the T-Car.

Robin hopped into the passenger seat, along as Cyborg hopped into his driver's seat.

"Y'know Cy, if you ever get tired of driving and want to take a rest, I got my driver's license a few days ago. I'm always there." Beastboy insinuated, gently kicking his seat. Cyborg looked at Beastboy with an exhausted look before shaking his head, not even having to open his mouth. Beastboy pouted. "But-"

"Sometimes, cars get over-heated, and sometimes, cars need rest. My car will rest when I rest, okay? That way, we both get our rest." Cyborg said softly, a nice way of saying _No-Way-In-Hell-Would-I-Let-You-Drive-My-Baby! _. Beastboy caught the drift and sulked, scowling at the floor.

"Okay guys, we have food, entertainment, we all used the bathrooms before we went, etc?" Robin asked, making sure we have everything ready.

"Check, Check, and Check." Cyborg replied, starting up the T-Car. Robin gave a thumbs up. Cyborg was about to propelled for the water, about to turn on his shield and the jet packs, but the car was engulfed in black energy and levitated over the city.

"Your welcome." Raven said monotone, returning to her book. Beastboy took out his Nintendo DS while Starfire gazed outside the window, as if she were a five year old was seeing the biggest candy shop in the whole world. Robin instantly pulled up his red blanket and snuggled his pillow, happily drifting to sleep while Cyborg drove.

**~Scene Change~**

Beastboy stared at Raven's cloak. In the inside, it had gum. Raven liked gum ever since Tokyo. Beastboy does, too. Raven flipped a page in her book, oblivious to his gaze. He scooted his hand towards her, his fingers resting on the edge of her cloak. It slowly and carefully peeled the fabric from resting on Raven's thigh, then slowly moved it to where it exposed the pack of gum. He grinned at his quietly plucked the pack from Raven's cloak, turned around to where Starfire was now sleeping so he wouldn't be seen, and chucked a few strips of gum into his mouth, reaching over Starfire and stuffing the wrappers in the trash bag, hanging on the left side of Cyborg's seat. He returned the gum to her cloak, and slowly picked up her cloak and started moving it back onto her thigh so she wouldn't suspect anything, successfully. He smirked and popped a bubble, leaning back in his seat and resting his head on Raven's shoulders, shifting himself so that Starfire was leaning on him instead of the door(which is how Cyborg would have preferred, he wouldn't want his precious baby to get messed up due to their sleeping habits-even though Starfire slept perfectly) and Beastboy was leaning on Raven's thigh, and Raven was leaning against her pillow, which was resting on the door. Raven was used to this formation- it was like a rule. Cyborg didn't want it any other way, even if it bothered Raven that Beastboy was resting on her thigh, but, he couldn't blame him. She had to blame Cyborg.

She also knew Beastboy had stole her gum.

Thank god she had two other packs stuffed in the other side of her cloak, where Beastboy couldn't reach. She would let him enjoy this victory once-only once. Raven closed her book and looked outside in boredom. It was the middle of the day now, they had left during morning. She decided sleep would past the time, so she re-positioned the sleeping Starfire and Beastboy's bodies so that she would and they would be able to sleep comfortably during the drive. She propped her pillow up, let her head fall in it, and fell asleep.

Eventually they all woke up, and this time Robin was driving instead of Cyborg who was sleeping in the passenger seat. After Cyborg woke up, Beastboy looked around.

"Hey, guess what?" He gently kicked Cyborg's seat.

"What green bean?"

"I'm super hungry?"

"No."

"Yeah?"

"No."

"No?"

"Yeah."

"I just made you say yeah."

"I meant like I mean no to food but you said yeah to trick me into saying yeah but I was saying yeah to no like no food not no no food..so yeah."

"But I'm starving!"

"Deal with it. Let your body eat off your fat."

"We got chips can I eat chips?"

"No eating in the T-Car unless I say so and those chips are strictly for the wedding." Cyborg ordered, glaring at the green titan. He stuck his tongue out in response and kicked the bags of chips.

"Besides, you missed your chance of eating. While you guys were sleep, me and boy wonder here ate. Should have been up." Cyborg refrained from smirking, and Robin threw him a glare. He wasn't supposed to tell them that. At this alarming news, Beastboy leaned forward and scowled at both of them.

"You ate without us? AND DIDN'T SAVE ANY FOOD!" Beastboy shouted, his voice getting louder by every word.

"Your fault."

"You should have saved us some." Beastboy lectured, leaning back in his seat and scowling at them.

"Not my fault." Cyborg said, leaning back in his seat and plugging himself up, about to go to sleep himself. After a few more minutes of glaring at the sleeping half-robot, he turned to Robin.

"Can we please go to Mcdonalds? It should be a crime to starve us like this." Beastboy scoffed, earning a slight smile from Raven.

"McDonalds is highly unhealthy for you." Robin shot back, his eyes on the road.

"Boyfriend Robin, please, we are the hungry." Starfire tried, leaning against the window. Raven put down her book and also looked up.

'I have to agree with Beastboy on this one." Raven admitted. Beastboy threw a knowing smirk to Robin.

"Ha! I even got Rae-Rae here to agree with me!" Beastboy boasted.

"Raven," Raven muttered, casting a glance at Beastboy.

"Fine! What do you guys want?" Robin asked, driving onto an exit into a town. He looked at Cyborg to make sure that he was asleep and wouldn't wake up, in which, he shouldn't he was low on battery anyway, so he was going to be sleeping for a while.

"IN N' OUT!" Beastboy shouted, throwing his hands into the air.

"Can we stop at a nearby convenience store? I would like to get the energy drink in which they do not have at In N' out." Starfire offered.

"Yeah, Beastboy owes me a new pack of gum." Raven looked at Beastboy with a knowing smirk on her face, Beastboy frowned and rubbed the back of his neck, blushing lightly.

"Heh, you had two more, right?" He said meekly.

"Yeah, but I didn't give you permission to touch it."

Robin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He pulled into a plaza, in which circle K is across the street and In'N' OUT was right in front of them.

"Sweet!" Beastboy hopped out and ran towards the fast-food restauraunt, while Raven and Starfire made their way to circle K. Beastboy entered In'N' Out, looking around to see there wasn't that much customers, only about three. He ambled to the register, waiting for a employee to come and take his order. A young woman, about 19, came over. She was chewing gum and had brown wavy hair about up to her neck, and brown eyes.

"Welcome to In'N'Out, may I take your order?" She said in a tedious way.

"Umm, can I have the french fries, vanilla shake with extra whipped cream, and the grilled cheese without the tomatoes- and-"

"All that for just you? Are you a bulimic?" She asked. Beastboy slowly took his eyes off the menu and landed on her face, scowling at her.

'Excuse me, uh-" He looked at her name tag, which read Scarlet."-Scarlet, is that anyway to treat your paying customer?" He question, crossing his arms.

"Whatever. Just order your damn food." Scarlet grinned at him.

"Is that anyway to talk to the people who _make_ your food?" Scarlet hissed. Beastboy was taken-aback by this sudden remark.

"Do I have to file a complaint about you threatening to poison my food?" Beastboy asked her.

"Who said I was threatening? I was merely asking."

"Yeah, well you should ask your boss for a new job."

"Are you going to stand there and play twenty questions or are you going to order your (censored) food?" She snapped. Beastboy fumed at this.

"I SAID I WANT A GRILLED CHEESE WITHOUT THE TOMATOES, A FUCKING VANILLA MILKSHAKE, AND A SPRITE SODA." He shouted, causing the other customers to look at him with curiosity.

"God, I'm right here, no need to (censored) yell. I'm not (censored) deaf." She glared at him before going inside the kitchen. Beastboy scoffed, and glared at the counter till she returned with his food.

"Now, Pay up. I don't have time for this (censored). He snatched the bag and threw the money at her. She scowled at him.

"Bye." She sneered, calling after him.

"Bye Scarlet the Super Bitch." He called back, slamming the door behind him. He stomped his way back into the car and slid back into the middle seat just as Raven and Starfire entered the car.

"What's wrong with you?" Raven asked, nudging Beastboy.

"Nothing. Just bad customer service." He scoffed, staring at Raven's three packs of gum she had bought at the convenience store, along with two bags of chips.

"There. No more stops." Robin said, driving back onto the the freeway without a second thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I own Teen Titans. I also own a unicorn, I discovered I was half Mermaid, and I hate bbrae. I don't even know what bbrae is. -.- No, I don't own Teen Titans.**

**Chapter2: The room service**

"Move over!"

"You're squishing me!"

"I'm cold!"

"Stop breathing on me!"

"STOP SQUISHING SILKIE!"

"MOVE SILKIE THEN!"

"I HAVE NO ROOM!"

"WILL YOU THREE SHUTUP! YOU'RE ACTING LIKE FIVE YEAR OLDS!" Robin screeched, his hands gripping tightly on the steering wheel. They immediately quieted, glaring at one another. Beastboy gave a small push at Silkie in attempt to get some room. At this, Starfire's eyes burned green as she pushed Beastboy harder, signaling for him to stop pushing Silkie. Because of this, this caused Beastboy to push into Raven, who was squished as it is, pushed back, shoving Starfire and Beastboy into each other. Beastboy pushed her back, so she pushed back, then Starfire pushed, then it was this pushing fest, till it got physical when Starfire slapped Beastboy across the face for purposely squishing Silkie again to get his point across that he wanted more room.

"STOP!" Robin screamed, his face getting red with anger. You could practically see the claws coming out of Beastboy's fingers. Robin pulled over to the side of the road and looked back at them with a hateful glare. He snatched Silkie before Starfire could pull it away from him and he threw Silkie back into his cage, and locked it. He then put it in between Cyborg's seat. Beastboy smiled victoriously, and got comfortable in his new space. He ignored the fact that Starfire was staring daggers at him.

"Hopefully, I took care of all your problems." Robin said in a stern voice, turning back to the road and continuing onto the freeway. By this time, it was around 7:00. And the T-Car was running out of gas. Robin groaned. He did not want to stop, and they weren't near a gas station, the closest one was two miles away. He'd have to wait till Cyborg woke up. He traveled off to the nearest exit and turned till he saw a nice-looking hotel. He parked, and stared up at it in thought. Was this really a good idea?

"So...are we gonna get out?" Beastboy asked rather impatiently after a few seconds. Robin nodded, and that was his final decision.

"Yeah."

**~Scene Change~**

Starfire flopped onto the bed, writhing around in it, stretching her back and getting used to the feel of the covers. Seeing as Starfire had claimed that bed, Raven claimed the one in the other room, throwing her suitcase onto the bed. Beastboy panted as he botched Cyborg's body onto the floor, then placing his hands on his knees to catch his breath. When Cyborg slept, he can sleep though anything, as long as he was plugged up to that stupid plug-in.

"Oops." He rolled his eyes and hoisted up Cyborg while Robin brought in his transportable metal bed for him to charge in. He hauled Cyborg into it, strapping in and hooking it up. Took him a whole fifteen minutes. He collapsed onto Starfire's bed, sighing with relief.

"Get off my bed friend Beastboy, for I am still mad at you for squishing my bumgorf." Starfire glared at him, in which he glared back and rolled off the bed.

Raven laid down on her bed, her face facing the ceiling, her hair fanned out and her arms spread. And she just laid there, and finally she closed her eyes. It disturbed her that four tiny feet ran across her body, stopping at her neck. She heard someone sniffing her face. She opened one eye, then both, only to look into the eye of a green rat. That rat wiggled its tail and laid on her chest, then turning itself slightly so that it rolled off. Then that rat morphed into Beastboy.

"I'm going to sleep in here, so if you could just scoot-"

"What makes you think you're sleeping in here?" Raven interrupted monotone. Beastboy gave her a bored look.

"Because Starfire claimed the other bed and I am not sleeping on the floor and this is the only other bed so scoot over and get comfortable." Beastboy explained, showing a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"No." She replied casually, then went back to closing her eyes. Beastboy muttered something unintelligible, then picked up the phone at the counter. There was a menu on the table, so he picked that up also. He dialed the room service number.

"Hello?" A bored tone drones into the phone.

"Yeah.. can I have the salad and the Oreo ice cream along with the vegetarian pizza?"

"Whatever. Your (censored) food will be up there in a (censored) minute." There was a pause. That voice sounded vaguely familiar. He shook it off and hung up the phone. Despite Raven, who was softly sleeping on the left side on the bed, he settled down in her bed and flipped on the TV, turning it to Ridiculousness on MTV. There was a few minutes, before a knock on the door arrived. Beastboy hopped out of the bed and went to go answer it, and was greeted by the room service guy pushing a wheeled table with Beastboy's ordered food on it. He wheeled it in, a small smile on the man's face.

"Hello, Titans. My name is Zachary Shenzhen. I am here to deliver Beastboy's food?" The man said kindly. Beastboy took his food off of the table, and smiled back, till he noticed Zachary wasn't looking at him.

_Rude, _He thought as he traced his gaze. It landed on the sleeping Raven, and Beastboy raised an eyebrow. Zachary snapped out of his trance, a blush splattering across his cheeks.

"Goodbye." He said quietly and dashed out of the room quickly.

Weird.

He climbed in bed, oblivious to Raven, and slept.

**~Scene Change~**

"WAKE UP!" Beastboy was shoved off the bed, as Raven's voice rang in his sensitive ears. He opened his eyes to see Raven, scowling at him, her eyes burning white. He plastered on an innocent expression, and snuggled further into the blanket that fell with him.

"I told you that you can not sleep in here." Raven hissed. Beastboy smiled.

"And I did not obey." He fired back. Raven narrowed her eyes and held out a hand, which was engulfed in black energetic fire. Beastboy's eyes widened at the sight and he jumped up and grabbed her hand, an apologetic smile on his face.

"Sorry. Please don't kill me. Yeah?" He nodded, hoping to get Raven to forgive him. Raven gave him a bored look as her eyes returned to its amethyst color. She sighed.

"Don't let it happen again. "She warned. Robin busted into the room, the door swinging open. He had a small smirk on his face.

"Time to go, Titans. Cy' s up." Robin announced. Raven sighed. It was a pain to stay six to twelve hours with them. It was annoying. Maybe she could meditate during the car ride.

As they all flew/walked/ran down the stairs, Beastboy saw them.

He saw Scarlet and that Zachary dude fighting.

"WELL I QUIT!" Zachary yelled to Scarlet. Scarlet flipped her hair and gave him the finger.

"NO ONE CARES! YOU'RE A PERV!" She pushed Zachary against the wall, and returned to the front desk with an irritated expression on her face.

"Hello, how May I help you?" She asked them. Beastboy shoved his way to the front.

"YOU work here to?" He asked, tightening his lips and narrowing his eyes. Scarlet merely smiled as she took their room key from Robin, leaving Beastboy with a suspicion. Raven rolled her eyes and averted her gaze, only to be face to face with Zachary.

Zachary was fairly young, has green eyes, a mess of brown curls atop of his head, and a small smile on his face. He grinned at Raven and hugged her.

"I missed you my lovely. I knew you would come back for me." He whispered into her ear seductively. Raven's eyes popped open as she frowned and blushed. She pushed him away and stiffly traipse out the door and around the corner, where the car was.

"Where are you guys headed to?" Zachary asked innocently, ignoring the odd looks the titans were giving him for that whole scene with Raven. He rocked on his feet and folded his hands behind his back.

"Munich, Germany!" Kori happily answered, jumping back to her normal happy-go-lucky mood. Zachary smiled and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"See you around." He waved.

**~Scene Change~**

"Dude...Where are we?" Beastboy looked out of the window. It was all green, full of trees and dirt. Traveling from Jump City, California to all the way across the country to hop on an airplane would only take three days? Well..this is the T-Car, of course.

"We're in Colorado." Cyborg answered focusing on the road. Beastboy looked over to his right, where Raven was floating as high as her seatbelt would allowed. She was in lotus position, her mouth chanting her mantra and her knee brushing against his face.

The pack of gum.

It was peeking out of a backpack she had brought along, covered against one of her many leotards. He shrunk his size, now a form of a small mouse. He slipped out of his seatbelt. He waved his tail around, focusing on the pack of gum as he leaped into her backpack.

He fell though, landing on one of Raven's cloak, realizing he now was at the bottom of the backpack, and the gum was at the top. He looked around, and finally saw a round thing, that he would be able to stand on. He hopped on it, and he squeaked when he realized what it was- a bra. He tried to hop off of it, only the claw on his feet got caught in the fabric. He tugged at it, till he finally ripped it off. It left a fine line where he shredded the fabric, the rip plenty visible. The fabric that had ripped off was still hanging from his claw. He shook his foot, hoping for it to slide off, but when it didn't he wrapped his tail around it and pulled it off.

He hopped off the bra cup, hoping he was falling towards a smooth surface, but instead fell through, ending up back at the bottom again. This was going to take a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Teen Titans, nor ever will.**

**Chapter 3: Stuck**

Beastboy scratched at the clothing above him, attempting to move it out of his way. He made a few scratches and broke one of the zippers, but actually got it so that he could see the light. He looped his tail over a plastic cylindrical thingie-he couldn't identify it- it was to dark down there. he pulled himself up, his small paws landing on one of Raven's books, and leaped out of the bag unharmed. He peered up at Raven, who was still meditating, and leaped back into his seat, just when the worst song ever decided to pop onto the radio Cyborg was playing.

The fucking #Selfie song.

Starfire jumped in her seat with joy as she pulled out her communicator and began taking a whole bunch of selfies. Then she turned around and started taking selfies of Beastboy and Raven. Raven cracked one eye open from her concentration, and glared at the Tameranian princess, but it did nothing to affect the alien girl of taking pictures and shouting "SELFIE!" Every time she took one. Cyborg just focused on the road ahead of them, but Beastboy smiled at the selfies, partly annoyed by the song, but he didn't mind Starfire taking pictures. Robin outstretched his hand towards the radio, his finger pointing to a different station until Cyborg slapped his hand away.

"Do not ever touch my baby, or even try." Cyborg warned glaring at him.

"Can you at least change the station? I'm sick of this song." Robin whined, frowning at Cyborg. Raven scoffed as she pull her hood up so she can avoid Starfire's camera.

"It's not a song, Robin. There isn't even any singing." She muttered. Starfire's eyes popped open as an idea came to her head, and shut off her camera before grinning at Robin.

"I have a very good station on my Pandora called the Gwen Stefani. Shall we listen to it?" Raven groaned.

"We already listened to that station yesterday, Star."

"Hey! What about 101.5! I need to get caught up in what is today's latest singles." Beastboy piped up.

"How about we just wait for the song to be over, or we can listen to one of my albums?" Cyborg suggested, waving an album in the air with a spare hand. Beastboy groaned.

"Do we have to? Only Robin likes your albums. I'd rather hear Raven's music." Beastboy frowned and nudged Raven, who raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Cause I can just put Evanescence on-"

"No Raven." Beastboy interrupted her, and Raven rolled her eyes and continued to look out the window. They were driving through the woods.

"Maybe we should take turns with our music?" Robin suggested, waiting for an agreement. But all he heard was a sarcastic chuckle from Beastboy.

"No. Well, maybe it could work. Like we listen to my music for a day and then we listen to-"

"Don't start with that." Raven interrupted. Starfire pressed her forehead against the window, till her eyes glowed as she saw two pretty looking animals on a farm, racing each other.

"Ooo! Look! It is what I believe you humans call the horses!" Starfire pointed at one who had brown, shiny fur with a white strip down his nose, galloping towards the gate, like the other horse beside him. Beastboy took that chance to reach over and pop his music in, causing Cyborg to swerve as he attempted to look over his shoulder, and like a car crash, there was a big _bang._

It was like slow motion. Starfire screamed and Raven gasped, and suddenly, the three teens back there jolted forward, shielding themselves as the glass did a fantastic show of trying to cut them as it broke and flew everywhere. Robin was ducking, facing his feet and shielding himself with his cape as the window and the glass in front of them broke, Cyborg was face-first in an airbag, and just when you thought it was over, the car _flipped over._

It continued to flip over as it rolled down the sodden hill. The five teens captivated in the vehicle screamed like little female chickens with their heads cut off, except Raven, who was still shielding herself. When they stopped, they were facing upright with half of Beastboy's body through the window (form of a cat, claws out, fur messed up, tail sticking straight up), Robin's legs was hanging over his seat. Raven slumped in her seat, slowly picking out a stray piece of glass from her hair with her shaky hand.

Cyborg stepped out of the car, giving a sarcastic I-am-so-pissed-right-now chuckle, faced the sky and let out a few detailed curses. Robin fell out of the car and rolled onto the ground and stayed there. Starfire and Raven slipped out of the car with shaky legs. After a minute of just listening to Cyborg curse into the air, Raven went to the window and removed Beastboy from it, in which he morphed into a small chameleon and hid in Raven's cloak. Raven could feel him shaking.

Beastboy thought he would get an earful of yelling, and Cyborg did not look very happy right now, so he really didn't want to be blamed, though it's really all his fault. But to his surprise, Cyborg didn't say anything but curse and kick his car out of anger, and no one was going to stop him. Raven started walking uphills, stopping in front of the cause that hit him. Beastboy peeked out and stared in terror at the body. It was the horse Starfire had been talking about, laying cold and dead and all cut up, blood dripping away, forming a small puddle around the dead horse. Now he wanted to scream at Cyborg, but what good would that do if, once again, it was all Beastboy's fault?

"So, stating the obvious, what are we going to do now?" Robin muttered, finally getting away from the trashed T-Car. Raven looked out to the road. There were no signs, and she had no idea where they were. It was a good thing she had meditated or her emotions of fear and worry would totally be spazzing out right now. Even Beastboy gave a small whimper, now in the form of a dog and is being held in Raven's arms.

"We can cut through the woods, unless Cyborg knows where to go from here." Raven said, and everybody looked at Cyborg, waiting for him to confirm. But he sighed and looked dejectedly down the road.

"We'd have to cut through the woods. My GPS was broken during the crash." Cyborg admitted, unintentionally giving Beastboy another reason to feel guilty. Starfire sighed and hovered above the car, picking up her luggage and wedging Silkie out from under-neath the seats. The others followed pursuit.

"Raven?" Robin asked, giving her a pointed look. A black circle developed from under-neath Raven's feet as everyone stepped on but Starfire. Beastboy hopped from Raven's arms and onto the black circle of energy, curling up and peering out, over the circle.

What to do now?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Candy People**

"We should probably make a shelter." They all were gathered around a small green fire that was produced by Starfire, who was yawning excessively, constantly rubbing her eyes and blinking, fighting to stay awake. Raven stood up after a quiet moment, arguing with Lazy on whether to get up from her seat on the ground. She peered up at the large trees, searching for just the right one. She sighed when she found a reasonable one-one of those trees with a fork in the middle.

"Cyborg, can you push one of these large logs down?" Cyborg nodded and got up from his seat, and knocked over a tree with practically no leaves on it. Raven glided over and raised her hands, which were engulfed in black energy. From the air, some air molecules turned black with energy and flirted around like wind, before making into a large saw. She directed her hands at the fallen tree, and the saw sawed it where the branched and the log separated. "Can you put it between that tree?" Cyborg picked up the log and dragged it over to the designated tree, and placed it between the fork in it.

Raven then looked around the forest, before spotting some usable log poles. She raised them so they floated in front of her face, then placed it in a rib-cage like demeanor.

"Okay. How about we split up... Me and Beastboy will go looking for food, and you three should layer this, because this will be our shelter. Make it nice and thick. Got it? Let's go." She reached and grabbed Beastboy's hand, yanking him up to stand, before walking through the forest, leaving the remaining three be.

Beastboy morphed into a German Shepard, putting his nose to the ground and sniffing as he walked along side with Raven, who was scavenging the ground for edible food. She was searching for dandelions, and Beastboy was looking for service berries. Any type of edible berries. Raven plucked a dandelion from the ground and nibbled on it, before frowning and wiping her tongue.

"Disgusting,"

"How do you think Service Berries taste? Cheeseweed is waaay-!" Much to their disgrace, they have walked into a trap.

* * *

Beastboy and Raven hung upside down by their ankles, thrashing around blindly in the air. Footsteps encircled them, but one voice boomed and screeched at them angrily.

"HAKA-OW DADU-RE YEE-OU INTERAKA-RUPT TU-HE HOWEE-ME OWA-F TU-HE CAEE-NDY PEOA-PLE!" One girl shouted. She had messy brown curls atop her head, and wore a twig-grass crown upon her head. She had two ring pops on each hand, and the only one with protection for her feet, other than a boy. They both wore flats, and both had crowns, and the boy had auburn hair as straight as a stick, and three ring pops among each hand. Two people-a girl and a boy- stood next to them, with a twix wrapper that was made into a hair clip of some sort pinned to their hair and a smarties necklace.

"The queen says, HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT THE HOME OF THE CANDY PEOPLE!" The girl says, who stood next to the recently screaming girl.

_Queen?_

They all look under the age of 18.

"Can you please let us go?" Beastboy said in a small voice. Not only were These people wearing candied jewelry, they had freaking spears and bows and arrows pointed at them. Are they Amazon? When the hell did Wonder Woman visit?

The 'queen' narrowed its eyes gratefully at the green teenager, before whispering something to the girl in the smarties necklace.

"The queen wishes for you to identify yourself."

"The wish is denied." Raven muttered without thinking. That earned them to get hurt in the stomach with the non-pokey end of the spear.

"Thanks, Rae." Beastboy muttered.

"Identify yourself," the girl said with a bit more force in her voice.

"We're the Teen Titans." Beastboy answered. The queen cast a confused look and whispered into Smartie necklace girl's ears.

"The queen says, who the fuck are the Teen Titans?" The girl crosses her arms and looks at them expectantly.

"Let us down, and we'll answer your question." Raven retorted back, trying to wiggle her legs free of the trap. A boy, hesitant, raised his eyebrows to the queen. The queen nodded. The boy untied them from the trap, and they fell to the ground with a soft thud, before scrambling up and bolting off, away from the people.

"GET THEM!" The smartie necklace girl screamed. Out of no where, a whole bunch of teenagers and kids jumped out of the trees, swinging their spears and aiming their bows and arrows. Beastboy ran as fast as he could, before morphing into a bird and flying off. When an arrow flew towards him, he dodged them expertly before morphing into a monkey, using his tail to swing onto a tree branch.

What he did not know, was that one of those kids were already hiding on the tree, and snatched him from his perch. Raven was in the middle of it all, in plain sight. Everybody was shooting at her, but she stood in the middle holding up a shield with her powers, all their weapons sliding off the energetic black dome that was built around her.

Beastboy thrashed around screaming bloody murder as about twenty kids held him down and tied him up to a wooden pole like he was food they just hunted. Raven saw this, and in attempt to save her friend, she grabbed Beastboy by his ankles and tried to drag him away with her powers, but some kid jumped on her back and pinned her down, a very sharp knife at her neck. She tried to push the kid away, but..once again, twenty of them jumped her, and next thing,she knew, she was tied to a pole.

* * *

"Where is friend Beastboy and friend Raven?" Starfire asked, looking around as she patted down the many thick layers of their temporary shelter. Robin pursed her lips, casting a worried look to Starfire.

"I'm sure they're fine. They are really strong, they'll be back." Robin reassured, but he wasn't so sure if it was true.

"They have been gone for awhile now... I'm not getting any signals to whereas they are by their communicators." Cyborg said, tapping buttons on his arm.

"They'll be back by morning. There is nothing to worry about." Robin said, finishing up one layer of the shelter.

* * *

They danced around the two teen superheroes, chanting and clapping to the beat. The queen and The King sat down in front of them, staring into their souls, the king having a glorified spear in his hand and the queen gently rubbing his muscled arm, staring at them like two scolding parents. The people through all types of candy onto their laps like sacrifices as they danced around them. Beastboy squirmed to wriggle free of the tight rope that bounded the two to the tree. Raven felt like she was in a scene from Peter Pan.

It went on like this for a few minutes, till the king raised his spear and then dropped it to the floor again like Nanny McPhee. All went silent as he stood up with his queen. The smarties girl and boy stepped up next to them.

* * *

**Yeah...short chapter...**

**I think it is obvious I need a Beta reader. **

**Anyone care to be my beta reader :D Pwease :3**

**Though, I think I needed to end it right here.**

**Enjoy!**


End file.
